the_land_of_the_feyfandomcom-20200215-history
Serena Moldova
__Noeditsection__ Notes History Wizard Peter Moldov and Veela Anastasia Konstantinova had been co-workers for almost six years. They always headed down to their offices together but had never really talked before one morning. That one morning changed everything, and they started to realize that they shared a fair amount of common interests. That one morning conversation led to lunch, which led to date nights, which led to one diamond ring two years later. Anastasia was surprised, to say the least, but quickly agreed to marry Peter. And so, on December 13th, 2013, she became Anastasia Moldova, wife to the newly-named Russian-England ambassador, Peter Moldov. On May 12th, 2015, they recieved some surprising news... Anastasia was pregnant. Nine months later, in their house in Archangel, Russia, Anastasia gave birth to their daughter on January 12th, 2016. They named her Serena Tatiana Moldova, and she was the apple of her parents' eyes. With Anastasia's trouble giving birth to Serena, they decided not to have anymore children, and merely gave their daughter the best they could afford. Anastasia watched as her daughter grew up, taking on the beauty of her Veela-mother, and her father's personality. Serena's first sign of magic was actually sending paperwork everywhere when she wanted attention from her busy father when she was six. Once she hit eleven, she was shipped off to Durmstrang Institute. Serena thrived there, enjoying the almost-militarstic training they had their students do, and quickly discovering her love for dueling and Battle Magic. Her first five years passed normally for the young half-breed, but the summer before her sixth year, her father had been sent to England for business, and of course, Anastasia and Serena accompanied him. She will be finishing up her schooling at Hogwarts School, and is definitely NOT looking forward to it... Based on what she heard from students at Durmstrang, Hogwarts is sub-par and a lot more relaxed compared to Durmstrang's strong student body. Serena is not exactly willing to give them a chance, and she especially does not like the fact about the four houses, but if she's needed to sit through two years at this... sub-par relaxed school, then she'll do it and not complain. She is, however, curious at what house she would be placed in. Personality Serena is one of those girls who appears to be one thing, but in reality is something different. She is headstrong, but cautious, thinking before she moves into action. She knows she's pretty, and she knows how to use her beauty to her advantage. Serena's dangerously cunning, and when it's needed, she acts like a stuck-up son of a gun. She doesn't make friends easily, but those who break through the ice walls she puts up, she'll be a friend for life. Growing up surrounded by parties and social events, Serena knows how to play the social game like a master. She was a former student of Durmstrang Institute, and everyone knows how strict that school is. Serena's a force to be reckoned with, especially when fighting... Little does anyone outside of her school know that she was part of Russia's team for the Junior Dueling Competitions. Serena's very secretive and prefers to keep to herself, training and honing her skills so she doesn't lose them. When it comes down to it, Serena's an intellectual force that almost no one can withstand. She's dangerous, both socially and magically, and she has a part of her that only a few people know and have seen. It's too ironic that she came from one of the coldest places, magically wise, and she is a plain to say, ice queen. However, once people wiggle their way past her walls that she puts up, she is a friend for life. She is hard-working, noble, loyal, cunning, ambitious, intelligent, witty, and so much more, but that side of her is only revealed to those who are determined enough to break through her walls. WB } |user = The Highland Lady |font 5 = Book Antiqua |color 5 = #A3CEF1 |shadow 5 = #8B8C89 |font size 5 = 16px |time = ❄️ } |font 6 = Book Antiqua |color 6 = #A3CEF1 |shadow 6 = #8B8C89 |font size 6 = 16px}} Page Coded by Sherlock Category:Dumbledore's Army